Adopting Three
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta. Three children that have never stayed in one place too long, couldn't help but gap at what they were holding. Meeting the Sawada family had given them a chance to be children, and they never asked for more. But more has been given to them... thanks to a single peace of paper and the very person to did it for them.


**I have a lot of love for Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta and want to see more. So I decided to create a fic about them a bit to give them more love.**

 **Note: I do not know anything about adoptions and their procedures. Also, I cannot create the KHR characters personality a 100%, so excuse that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding KHR (characters and picture), only these stories written on this file.**

 **Well now that is all done. Enjoy!**

 **...**

Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin...

Three children who have never been under a single roof for a long period of time due their upbringings, couldn't believe what they were holding in their hands.

Lambo's family, head of the Bovino Famiglia, never gave him so much as a glance after his mother had passed away when he turned three. His father had remarried with his mistress, who he had two sons (Lambo's half-siblings) with behind his late wife's back, leaving him by himself under the cared of his late mother's maids, and on occasions, some of the Famiglia members. Once he turned five, for the first time, his father gave him a mission. He was so elated in being acknowledged that he forgone the implied 'go kill yourself'. What Lambo didn't expect from the mission, is meeting the Sawada family in the process. Not only did they acknowledged he's there, but also cared for him like he is part of the family despite everything (such as destruction of property). It was never like this at his own home, even when his mother was alive.

Fuuta De La Stella has been on the run since his family was massacred at the age of five. His father knew beforehand that some Famiglia wanted to make use of their ranking abilities and probably wanted to get a hand on Fuuta as he could rank at will when the rest could only rank with certain conditions taking place. To protect Fuuta, his uncle took him to run once the battle started. Fuuta and his uncle had managed to hide from the enemy Famigila by going from one continent to another until they cornered them in Japan three years later. Thankfully, the Ranking planets had told him where to go... The Sawada family... Or more specifically, to Tsuna. Once Tsuna made it known that Fuuta is under his protection, nobody had come after him. For the first time, he could stay in one place and not be afraid to be hunted for his abilities.

I-Pin has lived to be an assassin since she could walk. She, like so many who were orphans or children that were not needed, were taken in by the Triad to train in the arts of killing. Rigorous training, one after the other with no stop or care for their well-being. She was almost at her breaking point if it wasn't for Fon 's interference, insisting he needed an apprenticeship. I-pin was sure that she would have died if she did break. They had no need for someone that breaks easily, as their motto goes. Her lifestyle as an assassin didn't change though. She still had to take missions or otherwise get her master in trouble. But when she went under the protection of the Sawada family, and in the process, the Vongola, she didn't have to take on missions anymore and instead started living like a child that she was.

These three children never knew a home because they had to run, live under fear, or been ignored their whole short lives. When the Sawada family took them in, they finally could live like children.

Playing, laughing, being loved... They didn't ask for more because that was all they ever wanted.

That is, until now.

The day had started like usual: Tsuna waking them up after he his training (torture) with Reborn; eating Nana's (mama) breakfast with a bit of chaos in between; go to school and listen to agonizingly slow lessons they had already understood.

It was after school something unusual... or rather, something new happened as Tsuna picked them up after their own classes, with his friends and Reborn.

There was no destruction in their wake like usual (guns going off with a transformation of a lizard, bombs being thrown, punches and kicks, shy whispers of trying to stop all of them, or swords swinging about); instead there is only banters of insults and shouts going back and forth. Instead of going straight home, they went shopping for food at the local grocery store. From what they could gather from the assorted ingredients, he was getting the three's favorite meals.

The next strangest occurrence, was the fact that Tsuna allowed them to get a new toy when the three knew they didn't deserve any of it (because the were still mafia children, Vongola or not, and they would create chaos in their own ways); nor any of their birthday's coming up that week. It became even more suspicious while they roamed the aisle of toys that the others disappeared with the groceries, leaving them with Tsuna and Reborn.

When they finally decided, bought their new gifts, and finally was heading home; the sun was already edging towards the horizon (A/N: I would browse around as well if it was my favorite store. It would take me hours to days with multiple trips to decide if I want it or not). Skittish wasn't even part of their dictionary with all the strangeness Tsuna and the other Guardians were acting.

Reaching the house was like a godsend, but they became alert when the three found the house's lights off, not on like usual as Nana would have been home making dinner by now. The three had rushed in crying out for "Mama!" when the lights suddenly turned on, with streamers and shouts of congratulations sounded around the entrance from all the missing Guardians (except for the two familiarly exceptions), girls (Haru, Hana and Kyoko) and many other familiar faces.

The three had no idea what they were congratulating for and thoroughly confused when Tsuna pulled them to the dinning table where, as they suspected, all their favorite dishes were served on and a cake awaiting at the end with another present sitting in front of three chairs which they sat in. Once they settled in, he asked for them to open it.

What happened next is them staring, wide eyes at a single sheet of paper in their hands with official looking crest with their names on them.

"T-Tsuna-nii... W-what is this?" Lambo, now at the age of seven asked, eyes wide staring at the paper like the other two sitting beside him. On the paper had his name just like Fuuta and I-Pin had theirs... There was just one slight difference.

Tsuna (17 years old and boss in progress) smiled. "What does it look like?"

"L-like... S-says we are offic... W-we are o-officially... We a-are... Sa-Saw..." Fuuta, age ten, couldn't make a complete sentence, tears were streaming from his face as his mind tried to grasp what he was seeing.

Eight year old I-Pin couldn't stay seated any longer as she threw herself into Tsuna's arms crying out in excitement and in tears for their reason. "You adopted us!"

Those words triggered for the two boys followed in tackling their surrogate, and now official, brother to the ground. They never realized how much they wanted to see 'Sawada' added to their names until then; how much they had wanted to be a permanent member of the family instead of just kids being sheltered because they had no where else to go.

Tsuna hugged the three as they bawled in his arms, while simultaneously thanking him. It took a lot of effort for him to get all the paperwork (as well as threatening some mafia/triad people. No, they weren't afraid of opposing the upcoming Vongola Decimo who has defeated as well as gotten Varia, Vendici _and_ the Arcobaleno's trust. Nope, not one bit...coughliescough) to go through, but he finally managed it. Of course, Nana had to sign it, but his name on the document also signifies to anyone he _is_ their brother (also, as Decimo).

"Of course I would," Tsuna laughed bringing the three into a hug. "You three have become part of my precious family since your arrival two years ago. And there is no way I will let you continue to _not_ be my family officially; as my dearest sister and brothers."

The three broke from his hug to give him the hugest, joyous tearful, smile in their lives as they yelled out, "HAI, TSUNA-NII!"

Tsuna smiled back just as brightly when...

"Yosh! Time to get this party extremely started! I'm starving from all this expending energy!" Ryohei shouted breaking their moment.

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko shook her head in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised that he even could use 'expending' correctly in a sentence in the first place," Hana smirked.

"Haha~, I'm hungry as well! Let's dig in!" Takeshi laughed getting a plate of food.

"Hey! Don't start before Jyuudaime, Turf-top! Baseball-idiot!" Hayato shouted and was about to go into a rampant shout if it wasn't for Bianchi (unmasked) to get into his line of site.

"Hahi~ Hayato-kun, are you alright!?" Haru asked worriedly when he started foaming in the mouth.

"Aww~ Hayato, I didn't know you had a girlfriend~. Bianchi-chan, you are so lovely~!" Shamal perversely said while trying to woe the Poison Scorpion.

"Don't you dare touch me, pervert!" Bianchi stuffed one of her poison cooking dishes down his throat.

"Ma~ everyone is so lively! Our family has grown so much, Ie-kun~!" Nana said leaning onto Iemitsu. "Ah, I have to get the lasagna out of the oven!"

"As expected from our Tuna-fish!" he exclaimed when he's unexpectedly, kicked on the head by Reborn.

"Stop calling your son that by that ridiculous name, baka-Iemitsu," said the hitman looking down at the fallen idiot.

"Master is thou alright?" Basil tried to resuscitate the knocked out CEDEF boss only to be stopped by Lal.

"Leave him, Basil. He's just resting," Lal said with a bit of a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"CORA! He's your boss Lal!" Colonnello reprimanded only to get the same treatment, that Reborn did to Iemitsu, from her.

"Shishou, finally I have a family," I-Pin smiled upon seeing her teacher that just came in.

"Fuu~ I am happy for you I-Pin. Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Fon said with a serene smile.

"No problem!" Tsuna answered back.

"C-congratulations Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta," Chrome shyly said.

"Tsunayoshi-kun has never had better siblings like you three," Yuni smiled.

"So true! Care for a marshmallow Lambo-kun?" Byakuran asked.

"Yes!" Lambo grabbed for one of the treats only to be taken out of reach by Shouichi.

"You can't give him that before eating dinner, Byakuran-san! And where did you even get this when I locked them all up!?" Shouichi exclaimed and began reprimanding the two.

"It's a celebration, Shouichi. Let them have it this once," Spanner said before taking out some lollipops. "I have some marshmallow flavors."

"Since Tsuna is your brother, that means you guys can always count on me as well!" Dino said proudly.

"Sorry, Dino-nii. But from what the Ranking Planet says, you are the the fourth most dependable one after Tsuna-nii, Enma-nii and Kyouya-nii," Fuuta said sheepishly as disbelieve fell on the Bronco's face looking at the ranking page that he had shown.

"E-eh? I am second?" Enma stared before blushing realizing he was being called big brother. He's glad that his own Guardians weren't there (sadly), otherwise Adelheid would have had his head for being embarrassed by something so simple.

"Hnn~ I beat the Pineapple herbivore," Kyouya said looking at the ranking list irking said illusionist (don't ask why he decided to attend the party; he's just there)

"Kufufufu~ what did you call me, skylark-kun?" Mukuro already pulling out his trident at a ready to stab him if it wasn't for his monotonous student.

"I believe he said pineapple, shishou~" Fran was then repeatedly stabbed in the apple hat. "That hurts, Shishou~. I'm taking revenge"

And it went downwards from there. In short, a lot of shenanigans ensued resulting in a dinner turned mass food fight. Those that arrived later for the party only sweat-dropped at the sight but only sighed and joined in later on (though there were some that reacted quite violently when they got hit by food).

All in all, it was another day of the Sawada household. And a new day for the newly Sawada siblings.

...


End file.
